For Your Entertainment
by PirateCaptainArthur
Summary: Shizuo never expected it but Izaya had been planning it for a very long time. Shizaya, one-shot.


Anyone taking a short glance at him would know how little love he was receiving every single day. Mostly, it was all hate and fear from everyone around him. Even people who didn't know him. People who only knew him as the monster of Ikebukuro, only as the monster. And his actions every day showed how obviously he needed some love, even if it was only for one night, a one night stand. Just one night could make a man happy enough to continue on with his every day.

A loud roar filled most of the central city, the anger from this blonde man was obvious. You wouldn't need to know or even have been there for very long to figure out what had made him so angry. It really wasn't anything big, nothing special. He was just annoyed by all the depressing love talk from this client. And now he was standing with a trash can lifted up above his head, amber eyes almost burning holes in the terrified male, who currently was laying on the ground and shaking with fear, only waiting for the metal to hit him, to crush him.

While all of this was happening, the debt collector Tom Tanaka was just standing a bit away, watching his bodyguard go berserk on someone he would never get to see again. Not with that horrible fear filling his eyes. He knew it was impossible to stop this blonde man from doing anything, doing something to that man. That man was doomed and he knew it. He wasn't going to stop the blonde anyway.

For the past few days, he had noticed how the blonde had seemed more down than before and everything just seemed to tick him off, make him lose it within a second. And with that as a bodyguard, Tom wouldn't be able to continue on with this job. Not if these kind of events continued on with every single client like it had been for the past... 3 days or something. He had to do something about it. And he knew exactly what to do, knew exactly who to contact.

Not more than a week ago, a certain information broker had come up to the man with dread locks and had handed him a piece of paper with a number on it. He didn't take much of it but finding out what the number was and who it was for, he had accepted it, agreeing with this hooded man on calling this number if a certain event would come up. An event just like the one now, with the monster of Ikebukuro gone berserk.

Tom quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket, turned his back to the monster and let his fingers move over the numbers on the keyboard to his phone to write the number from the piece of paper in his other hand. It didn't take more than a few seconds to get those numbers written down and when he finally had done it, he went to write a message, a message saying to meet up late at night on a certain man's address.

The only response he received after sending it, was a simple 'I'm on it' in a text and that was all. He wasn't afraid he had send some kind of gang after the monster, since he had gotten to know who exactly it was he was sending a text to. Some girl who would just be perfect to cheer up the monster of the city.

Sliding the phone back into his pocket, he just stood and watched silently, as his bodyguard threw the trash can down on his client, releasing a loud roar as he did.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen upon the big city that was Ikebukuro, the now empty streets lit up by lampposts around every street's light. Almost every citizen had gone home to rest, midnight slowly nearing within the minute. The ones still out were people going to a party or gangs hanging out. All in all; it was all drunk people only looking for a fight or a fun time.<p>

Except for the low mumbling from the few gangs and people around one of the streets, the place was silent. Until a sound of heels from high heeled shoes could be heard in the distance. The sound was familiar to most guys and they all looked in the direction of it in curiosity. Their jaws dropped just slightly at the sight their eyes were met with.

A, what the males amused was a woman wearing nothing but black, from top till toe. Raven colored hair reached down near the shoulders, pale slim legs revealed, high heeled black boots reaching just right under the knees making the familiar sound that caught the guys' attention. A jacket covered the beautifully build body and only just revealed the short shorts this person was wearing. Amazing she could keep warm. Sadly, the face was hidden behind a small mask. Well, half of it that was.

She was hiding her identity as much as possible. She was just hoping her disguise would trick the bodyguard as well. Not once did she glance over at the guys drooling over her. It wasn't them she wanted. No, it was someone much more satisfying.

It didn't take long before crimson red eyes finally spotted a certain blonde's apartment further down the road and a light smirk slowly played over the pale and half hidden face. This was going to be so much fun. Not only was this person getting satisfied by this certain man but humiliating him was much more worth any of this.

If you looked closely and didn't focus on those long and slim legs and the beautifully build body, it wouldn't be very difficult to figure out who this was. Those crimson eyes revealed it all. Nothing else would be needed to look at. This was in fact the information broker, the flea, Orihara Izaya. And he regretted nothing of this. At least not just yet.

Sure, he was dressed as a woman but there was no other way he would be able to approach the monster like he wanted to. And he would do pretty much anything for the upcoming event, even to wear these kind of clothes. He honestly didn't care. For once, he just wanted to have fun and still get some information about his beloved monster out of it.

Finally, he reached to the front door of the apartment he knew belonged to the blonde monster. He forced the light smirk on his features to a playful smile that reflected in his crimson eyes as well and he made sure he would at least look a little like a woman, before he reached up to knock his fist to the door and now only waited impatiently for the man inside to open up for him.

Shizuo, who was leaning halfway out through an opened window and smoking, slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder when he heard the knocking. He frowned slightly in confusion. Who would visit him at this hour? And then he remember; Tom had told him that someone was going to come later that night and give him a good time. He didn't know who it was and he was honestly confused by the debt collector's words.

Turning the cigarette out on the side of the window, he turned around and walked towards the closed door. He really had no idea who it could be and that made him rather curious, curious to know who would dare to visit him at this time of the day.

He reached his one hand forward to grab around the handle of the door and slowly pushed it down, the door going open just a second or so later and revealing the playful smiling 'woman'. His eyes couldn't help but slowly trail down the barely hidden body – but beautifully shaped he had to admit. And of course, he didn't recognize this person at all.

Quickly he forced his gaze back to the what he mistook for a woman's face and gave 'her' a short nod. "Can I help you with something?" he asked, not even sure what the hell he was supposed to be saying. Honestly, this couldn't be the person Tom was talking about... could it?

Oh good. The bodyguard didn't recognize him. Izaya forced his crimson eyes to trail down the man's clothed body and lightly bit down his own bottom lip. He slowly took a few steps closer to the other, the heels making a clicking sound at every step he took. He let his hand get placed on the blonde's clothed chest and slowly moved them upwards, his arms coming to snake around the man's neck and pull himself closer.

"You're one handsome guy, aren't you?" He had to force his voice into a higher pitch as he spoke, just to at least sound like a female. He noticed the surprised expression on the blonde's face and his playful smile slowly grew wider. "I'm guessing your wonderful boss already told you about me, hm?"

Shizuo stood there, completely frozen. So this really was the person Tom had told him about, said to meet up at night and give him a 'fun time'. Whatever that meant. "Uh, yeah. He has." He paused shortly, feeling slightly uncomfortable with how little distance there was between them. He had just met this woman, for god's sake!

"So... why are you here and... what's your name?" He just had to ask, right? If they were supposed to get to know each other, names would be the first kind of information. But he doubted he would get along with this woman. Really, who would wear a mask first time meeting someone?

"My name doesn't matter and I think you already know why I'm here," was Izaya's simple reply. He really was fooling the great Heiwajima Shizuo. This was just great. If he could just keep this up for the rest of the night and all the way till they were done with the upcoming event. "If not... then I'll show you." His words suddenly came out with a low and seductive purr.

That was enough for Shizuo to figure out what 'she' wanted and what 'she' was supposed to be doing. He nodded his head shortly once or twice, before his arms slowly snaked around the others waist to pull 'her' closer. Almost without hesitating, he slowly backed off and pulled the raven haired inside with him, closing the door once they both were inside in the warmth of his apartment.

Izaya was rather surprised by this kind of sudden action but he wasn't complaining. It only made his so called 'job' here easier. Seemed like the bodyguard would agree to doing this, without knowing who he was going to do it with. Of course, the informant wanted to tease at first, wanted to make the man moan and beg for more before the real game started.

Wanting this, he let his hands slide from those broad shoulders down the strong arms around him, before he pushed the arms to the side and moved out from the man's strong grip. "How 'bout you find a chair to sit on, big guy?" The last two words were almost purred in a seductive tone, the playful grin growing on his face.

Shizuo immediately did this. And while he did, the informant moved out of his black jacket to reveal the shirt under it. Sure he had no breasts but he doubted the bodyguard would be looking for something like that. Or even commenting it if he did notice. So what did he have to worry about? Nothing.

Once a chair was found, the bodyguard placed it on the floor to face it towards the 'woman' and quickly sat down, his gaze landing on the person now in front of him again. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He might as well just enjoy it for as long as it would last.

Izaya twirled around once to show all of the revealed skin he had, the rather loose black shirt around his torso lifting up for a second to show his stomach and hips. Just by the look on the bodyguard's face, he could tell he had hit just the right point when it came to finding a woman this monster would want. And his playful grin only widened further at this.

He slowly moved closer to the sitting man, making sure to move his body in a more feminine way than he was used to, pushing his rear further back than he normally did just to hide the fact that he actually was male and actually did have male genitals and not female. That fact, he just had to hide for just a bit longer. He knew it would be impossible to hide it all night long, since he would probably get a hard-on himself eventually.

He moved himself up to sit on the blonde's lap, straddling the man's hips and sitting close to him. "You don't mind this, do you? If you're going to protest in the middle of things, I'll get embarrassed." He had to keep his voice in a higher pitch, just to sound like a female. For now, he was doing a pretty good job with both sounding and looking somewhat like a female.

Shizuo felt himself swallow just slightly at those words, his arms hanging like dead limps down to each side. He wasn't going to interrupt in anything. "Of course not. Why would I mind?" It was a stupid question, really. Why would any man deny anything like this? Sure, Shizuo wasn't sure if he would regret doing something like this in the morning but he might as well just enjoy it anyway.

_How wonderful, Shizu-chan._ Izaya couldn't help but giggle ever so slightly and let his hands slide up to those clothed and broad shoulders once again. "How should I know? I'm not the one even thinking about backing out of this." He shifted his hips slowly and just a bit, making sure to grind slightly up against the blonde he was sitting on.

Before the blonde could even open his mouth to speak, the currently dressed as a woman informant leaned forward to press his lips softly to the man's, shutting him up before he could even as much as form a single word. He knew how angry the bodyguard would be if he knew who was kissing him. Now he only had to keep this girly act going for long enough.

Shizuo couldn't deny that he was rather surprised at the sudden connection to their lips. Not that he had anything against it, not at all. To be honest, he liked it. And traveling hands down his clothed chest made a sudden yet slight pleasured feeling appear inside him and he quickly leaned in with his head tilted slightly to the one side to deepen the connection between them.

Honestly, Izaya did not expect the monster to actually kiss him back. But it only made his job a lot easier, so why complain? His hands traveled down to feel every single detail he could on the man's clothed chest, even though the fabric of his shirt made him miss out quite a few details. That was soon to be over. Without showing any signs of hesitation, he grabbed around some of the white bartender shirt and ripped both that and the vest open, some of the buttons popping out but he really couldn't care less about that.

His hands moved under the fabric and lightly touched that muscular chest that send shivers down his spine. He should have guessed how well trained this man's body was after all those fights and all the strength he had. Wanting to feel a lot more, he let his hands travel further downwards, his fingers moving over every single muscle on the man's torso.

While he let his hands work on touching the blonde's torso, his hips teasingly moved up against the man's, making sure he still wouldn't be caught in being male instead of female. It would not look good if this man, this monster, found out who he really was. He'd be ripped over in the middle, he just knew it.

Not only was the touching hands sending Shizuo closer to getting hard, but the teasing grinding against his slowly growing erection didn't help at all. He gave up on holding back and let his arms move up, his hands quickly getting placed on the 'woman's clothed ass in a light grip. He could feel how that only encouraged 'her' to grind in a much more teasing way.

His head tilted a bit more to the one side and his lips slowly parted, his tongue moving out to brush against the raven's lips softly, begging for entrance. He was soon getting that permission and he didn't hesitate to let his tongue move inside and start a heated battle between both their tongue, a battle for dominance over the heated kiss.

It wasn't all too long into the battle for dominance over the heated kiss and the teasingly grinding, that both men felt a shiver go up their spines and felt their pants tighten slowly around a certain area. Izaya noticed this quickly with himself and hesitated to continue on with this. But that thought was quickly pushed out of his head when he noticed how hard the blonde was getting too.

With a smirk he slowly pulled his head a bit away to break the heated kiss, a string of saliva connecting their tongues for just a short moment before it disappeared again. His hands slowly traveled down to the blonde's crotch, cupping the growing erection hidden by the fabrics.

"Looks like someone got hard, hm~?" He continued to have his voice in a higher pitch, keeping it like a woman's voice so he wouldn't be recognized and killed. He saw how the blonde was trying to find words to say but before he could form a single word again, he let a light smile play over his lips. "Mm, don't come up with an excuse. I like it."

He let his tongue move out to lick his dry lips shortly and let his hand rub the hardness hidden beneath the fabrics in a slow and almost teasing manner. Oh, he just loved teasing this monster, no matter which way he was doing it. And this was probably one of the best ones he had come up with so far. The blonde couldn't get angry at him as long as he didn't know it was him and as long as he was this aroused!

The rubbing only made the pants around the crotch area tighter and tighter for every second. Shizuo felt like he was going to burst at some point. He tried to hold any possible sound inside the best he could. But then he felt the zipper on his pants being pulled down and his amber eyes slowly widened. Sure, this was expected and he couldn't deny that he needed it, wanted it. But he really hadn't thought it would happen this quick. Not that he was complaining or anything.

Izaya knew it would be rather difficult to get the man nude in this position. So he quickly moved up to stand on the floor in front of the blonde, a playful smile playing over his features. "How 'bout he go to your bed instead? It's much more comfortable, I'm sure of it." It would be a lot easier to get things done the way he wanted. Even though he doubted he could keep this facade of a woman up for much longer. It was getting rather annoying to be like this. Especially when his own member was begging to be released, already throbbing at just this little.

Shizuo nodded his head shortly in answer and slowly pulled himself up to stand. Which probably wasn't the best idea. If he had been naked, it wouldn't be very difficult to guess what your eyes would be drawn to as the first thing. Fortunately, he had his pants on still at least.

Instead of silently walking beside the blonde to the bedroom, Izaya jumped up in the man's arms, his own thin arms snaking around his neck while his legs quickly wrapped tightly around his waist to keep him there. And it wasn't more than a second before he felt strong arms around him. He just hoped this monster wouldn't notice his real gender. At least not just yet.

Now that was just all it took to push Shizuo over the edge of holding back. His brain turned off completely and he let his body act on its own from now on. He quickly turned to walk into the bedroom not too far away from the room they had been in before, but it still seemed so far away. He couldn't deny that he wanted this 'woman' so badly right now.

The second they entered the small bedroom, the bodyguard went straight to the bed and gently threw the 'female' down onto the bed, the bed that was only big enough for one person to lay there. He was just about to lean over, when he saw a hand move up to stop him from even placing his knee on the mattress.

"Not gonna happen just yet, big guy." Izaya propped himself up on his elbows, before moving up to sit on the edge of the bed instead. "I'm going to give you some pleasure first so lay down and make yourself comfortable~"

Having no objections to this, Shizuo moved up on the bed and sat down on the one end, leaning up against the headboard. He knew where this was going and just like any other time; he might as well just get the best out of it, enjoy it while it lasted.

_Oh how submissive, Shizu-chan~_ Izaya couldn't deny how much he enjoyed having this kind of power over this monster, who normally would never ever listen or do anything he said. But now, having no idea it was the man he hated the most doing all of this with him, the monster obeyed ever order without hesitating. Either that or he was just really desperate. Didn't matter anyway; the informant was going to enjoy it no matter what.

Izaya moved up on all four and crawled closer to the blonde, his hands quickly being placed on the man's knees to push his legs apart and to get a better view on the still hidden erection in those pants. A playful smirk slowly curled up on his half hidden pale face and his tongue moved out to lick his lips shortly once again. He could already imagine how big the monster was just by looking down at that bulge.

He wiggled his hips shortly and let his one hand work on getting the pants pulled down enough for the erection to be showed. It wasn't easy and the blonde had to raise his hips to let the currently dressed as a woman raven haired get the pants and white boxers off and thrown away. His crimson gaze was quickly drawn down to the standing erection and his eyes widened just slightly.

"Oh my, you're one big guy, aren't you?" He couldn't take his eyes off of that thing. And to think this might end up inside of him... He couldn't imagine how painful it would be. Either pure pain or pure pleasure. Or a mix of both and he knew he wouldn't mind either of them.

He didn't let the blonde utter a single word. He just let his hand move around the standing organ and he noticed how the man's muscles tightened ever so slightly just by his touch alone. It made him smirk lightly, made him want to tease this man as much as possible before he moved on to the real deal, the real reason he came all this way in this kind of outfit. Sex with the monster of Ikebukuro.

Shizuo did everything he could to hold back any sound at all when he felt the hand around his erection start to move up and down his shaft in a slow and almost teasing way. And it didn't help at all that he could feel a thumb move across the tip from time to time, only making the teasing a lot worse. He couldn't deny that it felt good, no. But he knew he soon would want so much more than just this.

Izaya knew the blonde, for once, was holding back on himself, which only made him want to tease even more. With a smirk spread across his face, he slowly leaned closer down to the man's crotch, his rear sticking up in the air as he did. He could already feel the blonde's gaze on his ass and it made him giggle silently, but the smirk quickly returned to his pale and half hidden face.

He tilted his head slightly and stopped his moving hand down at the member's root to hold it straight up. His tongue moved out from between his lips, only to get placed on the member's one side and dragged up the shaft in a slow and teasing way. Hearing a muffled moan and noticing muscles tighten, he knew it had to be feeling good, pleasure running through the bodyguard's muscular body.

The crossdressing informant continued with the licking up at the already leaking erection for several minutes, keeping it in a somewhat teasing way but making sure the bodyguard would feel the pleasure he wanted him to feel for now. After another few moments, he stopped with the licking and moved up to the tip. He pressed his lips softly to the leaking end and got a lowered moan in return.

With a playful smirk spread across his half hidden face, Izaya parted his lips to open his mouth wide and moved down to take the slightly throbbing cock into his mouth. His tongue curled around the already leaking tip before sliding down the shaft as he moved his head further down to take the bodyguard into his warm mouth completely.

Shizuo felt a shiver of pleasure run up through his spine the second he felt the warmth of this person's mouth surround his hardening erection. The pleasure... He could barely handle any more pleasure for the time being. But even though his body was filled with the sudden pleasure from his lower body, the rest of his body was craving for more, more of this person.

Having this feeling, he slowly reached down to place his hand lightly on the 'woman's cheek. He noticed how the raven haired stopped sucking immediately and he took this as a chance to speak, to tell the other what he wanted. "I want you..." His voice was lowered to a whisper and he normally would never say such words. But he couldn't lie. He was craving for this person, to feel the warmth surround his throbbing erection.

Izaya's crimson eyes widened slowly at those words. He sure as hell did not expect the bodyguard to say something like that. He slowly pulled his head up and moved away from the member still in his hands. After only a short second, he scooted a bit away from the now confused blonde in front of him.

"Alright..." he started, pausing to lower his head and look downwards. Now was the time to reveal his real gender. "But before you take me... there's something I have to tell you." He pulled himself up to stand on the bed and let his hands work on undressing himself. The short black shorts rolled down with the women underwear and revealed his now stiff member, the loose shirt following down on the bed a second or so later. But he kept the mask and wig on for now.

"I'm a guy," he said after letting the blonde take the sight in of his now naked body. He just hoped the man wouldn't be able to recognize him and he would do anything to keep it like it was now. So he kept his voice in a higher pitch, keeping it sounding like a female.

Seeing the bodyguard saying nothing at all, Izaya took a step closer to him and crouched down to be on eye level with the man once again. "Is that a problem?" he whispered, his tone almost seductively as he placed his hands down on the monster's knees and slowly moved them up to his inner thighs, locking eyes with the other.

Shizuo looked back up in those what he saw as dark brown eyes and swallowed lightly. He didn't expect this person turn out to be male. But now that he thought about it, it really didn't matter whether or not he was going to take a man or a woman. And this guy had turned him on so damn much anyway.

He slowly leaned a bit closer to the raven haired, their lips almost touching. "Not at all," he said, his voice lowered to a whisper as he spoke this time. His arms slowly lifted to get his opened his hands placed on the man's now bare ass and pulled him closer. Something just immediately changed inside him. He suddenly felt a lot more confident and he really had no idea why the hell that was.

Izaya blinked a few times in surprise of the sudden touch to his rear and surprise of how quick the bodyguard agreed to this so soon. The corner of his lips slowly pulled back into a playful smile and his thin arms slowly moved up to snake around the man's neck, his head slowly leaning closer to the blonde's face, their lips barely having any distance between them.

"I hoped you would say that," he whispered low, his lips slightly brushing the monster's as he spoke. "Then how 'bout we just do it, hm?" Before the blonde could answer him, he leaned in to press their lips firmly together and almost immediately deepened the connection between them by tilting his head just a bit to the one side.

It wasn't long into the kiss that both men felt their control start to faint away, start to disappear. Their tongues danced in a heated battle in the raven haired's warm mouth that before had been around the blonde's still stiff erection. And the bodyguard was the first one to really lose it.

Fingers slowly moved around to find a certain hole behind the informant and the man immediately gasped at the touch. Shizuo let just a few fingers tease the tight ring of muscles for a few moments, before he could feel his patience disappear. He barely even hesitated when he pushed his index finger into the man's entrance, gaining a soft gasp forced into the deep kiss from him.

It wasn't more than a few moments, before Izaya felt a second finger being added inside of him and he immediately gasped into the kiss once more, feeling a sudden and unexpected pleasure filled shiver run up his spine. Never had he even dared to think of how much pleasure he would get from this monster with so little touches. Oh god, it already felt good. He couldn't wait for having that man's throbbing erection inside of him, even if it would hurt and be rather painful at first.

And the desperate side of this certain monster was soon to be revealed. Leaning forward, the currently crossdressing informant was pushed down onto the mattress and the kiss broke for just a second, before the bodyguard leaned down closer to him, continuing their heated connection. He felt slim legs wrap around his waist and he could feel the tip of his erection brushing against some of the skin near the tight ring of muscles, hearing the man now under him moan in something like pleasure.

Izaya was the one to break the heated kiss, only to breathe deeply, already panting lightly. "Put it in..." he whispered, almost breathlessly as he waited impatiently for the feeling of his enemy filling him, for the monster of Ikebukuro to go inside him and fill him with pleasure and some pain.

Shizuo nodded his head shortly at the order he had gotten. Though it sounded more like a question to him, like if he was going to put it in or not. Apparently, the preparation wasn't something that was going to take the time. This guy wanted it hard and the bodyguard was going to give it to him – right now.

In one slow movement with his hips after pulling his fingers out of the tight hole, he managed to get the tip of his stiff erection pushed into the tight ring of muscles. The feeling was weird, not what he expected it to be. But he couldn't deny that the sound that left this guy's lips was fucking hot. And the way that half hidden face turned slight red only made the man even sexier than he had found him when he thought the raven was female.

Izaya quickly opened his mouth to let a silent cry out. God, this man was big. A painful feeling filled his whole lower body quickly. Maybe more preparation had been a good idea after all. But now it was too late. He did not want this thing out of him again. And he wasn't going to ask for it either. No matter how much it hurt, he loved it that way.

"A-Ahhn...!" He couldn't help but let out an almost strangled sound when he felt the stiff erection being buried deep inside of him, the two males' hips meeting and making contact. But even though the pain made it unbelievably hard to focus, he did everything he could to keep his voice in a higher pitch whenever he opened his mouth to let any sounds out. No matter what kind of sound it was.

It wasn't too long after entering the currently disguised informant, that Shizuo couldn't stop himself from moving. Almost automatically, his hips started to move back and forth, thrusting in and out of the guy under him. Sure, it wasn't too easy since they hadn't used much preparation but none of them seemed to care. The pleasure was already running through their bodies instead of the pain.

He had never thought how much pleasure he would feel from being inside a man. Especially someone he didn't know... or at least he thought he didn't know. He didn't know this was the man he hated more than anything after all. And because he didn't know that, he held back on his strength. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt someone who didn't deserve it. Keeping in mind he didn't know who this was.

Izaya knew the monster was holding back but that was not what he wanted. "Mmm... More... Give me more..." He let a deep moan pass his lips the second he felt the bodyguard thrust just a bit harder inside of him. A shiver filled with pleasure ran up his spine when he felt the tip of the stiff erection inside of him brush against his prostate deep inside of him. God it felt good..

A pleasure filled feeling ran through both males' heated body, their eyes glowing with lust and craving for the other, for the one in front of them. None of them had ever been dreaming about how could this felt, how could it felt to do something like this with the man they were supposed to hate. And they wouldn't be in this situation if the clever informant hadn't come dressed as a woman. It just wouldn't have happened.

After only ten minutes into the heated play, both men started to pant ever so slightly, both men felt their erection throb in warning for their upcoming release, both men moaned low and deep from the pleasure that filled their whole bodies. And that was when the disguised informant did something very stupid, something he regretted the second he did it.

Izaya couldn't control his own body or his own words any longer. The pleasure had just taken over all of what he did and what he wanted to do. He just simply couldn't control himself. And he wish he was able to do it, because what he did next was something he knew would just be awful.

Being caught in the moment of pleasure, he felt himself being send of the cliff of holding anything back. And that's when he did it. In one pleasure filled scream, he threw his head to the side and arched his back. "Shizu-chan...~!" was what left his lips at the same time with the scream. It was probably the worst thing he could have done and he realized it quickly, when he felt the movements into him stop immediately.

With his crimson red eyes widened, he quickly brought both his hands up to cover his own mouth and to stop himself from saying anything else. He mentally cursed for having said, no screamed that. How the hell could he be so stupid?

Even though he felt his heart possibly jump out of his chest any time soon, he slowly turned his gaze up to the blonde bodyguard above him, the bodyguard who was currently inside of him. He had ruined everything.

Shizuo had to repeat that word in that way too familiar voice several times inside his own head, just to be sure he had heard it right. But he knew exactly what he had heard and it didn't tale him long to put two and two together, figuring out who exactly it was he was in the middle of fucking, who it was he had penetrated in this way.

His amber eyes slowly narrowed down to the usual glare he had whenever he was around a certain informant and without thinking much more about it, he reached out with both hands to grab around the top of the long raven haired wig and the mask that hid half this man's face. With a quick movement with both his arms, he removed both the mask and the wig from the flea, his glare only becoming stronger when his gaze met the man he hated more than anything, the man he was currently inside of.

"What the fucking hell, flea?" Anyone would expect this blonde man's voice to raise to an incredibly loud yell filled with nothing but anger and hatred. And that was exactly how his voice was when he spoke those words, making the raven haired male under him flinch in surprise at the sudden loud tone.

Izaya had to think really quick this time. His disguise and facade had fallen and he could no longer hide. But he refused to stop this close to his climax. It had become rather painful to have this big of a stiff erection inside of him, especially when he hadn't even been prepared that much before this big thing had penetrated him.

He swallowed slightly as he reached up to tangle his fingers in bleached blonde locks and he quickly pulled the bodyguard down to lock their lips together, making sure the man wouldn't be pulling away from the somewhat soft kiss. At least not until he had satisfied him enough.

After just a bit he broke the kiss, only to speak with a playful grin playing over his pale features. "You can't deny that you like fucking me, that you like being inside me, Shizu-chan." The tone in his voice was almost teasing. He paused for just a moment, his playful grin fading within a second to give the man above him a serious look. "So how 'bout we just finish first and talk after?"

Shizuo hesitated at first but after a few moments of thinking, he just agreed to do so anyway. At least now he didn't have to hold back on his monstrous strength. Now he knew the man he was doing could handle being slammed into with no holding back. And even if he weren't, the bodyguard wouldn't hold back on his strength. He didn't care how much it would hurt. Not any more.

Without giving it more than a single thought, the monster started the movements into the informant under him again, the man he now knew exactly who was and he wasn't sure if he would regret doing something like this or not. Maybe, maybe not.

The thrusts quickly became much more powerful than they had been before and it send a wave of pleasure through both males' body, making them both moan in a sudden pleasure. Because of that sudden pleasure running through their heated body, the bodyguard let his mind go empty and he stopped thinking about who it was he was moving inside of, who it was he was currently doing.

Within only a few minutes, the entire bedroom was filled with a sound of hips slamming forcefully against hips, deep moans and even cries from the smaller one of them, a sound of deep breaths like pants and all other rather erotic sounds that would make it easy to guess what happened inside that room. Even the bed they were on was forced to move because of the powerful movements there were going on on the mattress, on the bed.

It wasn't long before both men felt the muscles in their stomachs tighten even more as a warning for their upcoming release, their climax nearing quicker now. And the now even faster thrusts and movements didn't help any of them to even try to calm down – not even a little bit.

Izaya was the first to give in to the pleasure. With his back arched and his head thrown back, he suddenly came hard, a loud cry leaving his opened mouth as he did, and the white substance that was his own semen landed down onto his own stomach and even managed to reach reach up to his now panting chest. His entrance clenched around the monster inside of him, sending the other over the edge as well.

With one last thrust deep into the informant, Shizuo released his own semen into the man under him, breathing deeply as he did and gaining a powerful shiver from the raven haired he had just filled. He couldn't deny that he had liked it, couldn't deny how amazing it actually felt to be inside this man, this man he was supposed to hate more than anything else.

After calming down for a few moments, the bodyguard slowly pulled out of the informant and turned around to sit on the edge of the bed instead, his back turned to the other. He tilted his head slightly to the one side and moved his one hand up to scratch himself lightly on the neck. While doing this, his other hand reached out for the half empty box of cigarettes on the small table next to the small bed, along with the silvery lighter.

Izaya slowly pulled himself up to sit, feeling the thick substance he had gotten shot into him slowly move out from his entrance. His gaze quickly landed on the now smoking bodyguard and he raised a brow just slightly.

"Seriously? You're going to smoke right after sex?" He rolled his crimson eyes for a short moment, before he slowly moved closer to the blonde, wincing slightly at the sudden pain in his lower body. He placed his small and pale hands on the man's shoulders and began to rub the tense muscles gently.

"You like having sex with me, you can't deny that, Shizu-chan," he whispered softly in the monster's ear when he leaned closer to him. He slowly leaned further down and softly pressed his lips to the man's neck. "How 'bout we just become sex buddies, hm?" As he suggested this, a playful smirk quickly played over his face and he glanced up to the blonde's face to see his reaction.

Shizuo felt his amber eyes roll around and before he could even open his mouth to speak, he took a long needed drag from the lit cancer stick between his lips. Exhaling, he finally opened his mouth to refuse the suggestion. But just as he was about to speak, his gaze landed on the raven haired man's naked and pale body. And that made him start thinking.

This man was probably the only one who was willing to have sex with him and even wanted it rough. This man, who he hated more than anything, was the only one he could get the feeling of love he so desperately searched for in silence all the time. Sighing, he just gave up on refusing him.

"Fine," he said, turning his head and gaze away from the naked informant again. He paused for only a second, only to take a short drag from the cancer stick and exhale shortly after. "But come dressed as a girl so people won't recognize you, flea."

Izaya's playful grin quickly faded at those words and he blinked a few times, trying to get a real meaning out of the man's words. It didn't take more than a seconds though. And a wide Cheshire like smirk quickly spread across his pale face before he spoke.

"So Shizu-chan has a dress fetish, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I don't even know. Thank you for reading and remember to review.


End file.
